Scream Novilization
by Lockey's Fan Fiction
Summary: This is a book version of the hit movie SCREAM. Who is killing people in Woodsboro. The horror begins with the opening chapter iteself.   Copyright c Lachlan Sinn 2010
1. The Game

Scream

1. The Game

Casey Becker alway loved horror movies. Regularly she watched horror movies, once...tywice a week. Tonight she was watching one with her boyfriend who would arrive anytime soon.

I Sidney Prescott hadn't known her well, an occasional "hello". But nothing more than that. But after the night she died, I would nver forget her name.

Casey got ready for the movie like any other night. She put popcorn on the stove and waited for it to cook. Then suddenly the phone rang, she hoped it wasn't her boyfriend canceling on her.

"Hello," she said.

A deep males voice answered, "Hello," the voice was a little creepy, "Who is this."

"Who are you calling for," Casey asked, wondering who was calling.

"What number is this," he asked.

"What number are you trying to reach," she asked, hoping for an answer.

For a short time no answer came.

"You must have the wrong number, it happens. Take it easy," Casey said and hung up.

She went to check on the popcorn but was stopped by the phone. It was ringing again. Casey picked it up and answered.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number," the voice said.

"Then why did you dial it again," Casey asked with a little giggle.

"I wanted to apolagize," the voice said.

"Well you're forgiven. Goodbye now," she said and almost hung up but the voice intterupted.

"Wait, I want to talk," the voice said.

"They've got nine-hundred numbers for that. Ok bye," Casey said and hung up.

Finally she could look and see how the popcorn was going. When she checked the popcorn it look allright, so she went and got some salt and a bowl.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" the voice asked.

"Who is this?" Casey asked.

"You tell me your name I'll tell you mine," the voice explained.

"I don't think so," Casey said.

"What's that sound," the voice asked as Casey shuffled the popcorn.

"Popcorn!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"I only eat popcorn at the movies," the voice said.

"Well I'm getting ready to watch a scary movie," Casey explained.

"I like scary movies. What's your favourite?" the voice asked.

"Um...Halloween!" Casey exclaimed, "YOu know the one where the guy stalks the baby-sitters."

"Yeah, that was a good movie," the voice said, "Guess what mine is."

"Um...let me see. Nightmare on Elm Street?" Casey asked.

"Is that the one with the guy with nives for hands?" the voice asked.

"You mean freddy," Casey exclaimed.

"Yeah thaat's the one. I liked that movie," the voice exclaimed.

Casey walked into the living room, getting ready to set up the television.

"So do you have a boyfriend," the voice asked.

"Why do you want to asked me out on a date," Casey asked.

"Well do you have a boyfriend," the voice repeated.

"No," she replied.

"You know you never told me your name," the voice exclaimed.

"Why do you want to know my name," Casey asked.

"Because I want to know who I'm looking at,' the voice said.

"That's not what you said. Listen I have to go known," Casey said and then hung up the phone.

"She began to walk to get the popcorn finished but before she made it to the kitchen, the phone rang.

"Yes," Casey answered bitterly. Shge had grown tired of hte little prank.

"YOu shouldn't have hung up on me," said the voice.

"Look what do you want," Casey asked.

"To talk to you," the voice replied.

"Well dial someone else," Casey snapped. She hung up and walked into the kitchen. Then the phone rang by now Casey was pretty frustrated with the caller.

"Shit!" Casey mumbled.

"Listen asshole I-," but casey was cut off by the voice on the other end.

"No you listen, if you hang up on me again I'll cut you like a fish," the voice threatened.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Casey.

"More of a game really," the deep voice said, "Can you handle that...blondie."

Casey quickly began running down the hallway locking the patio lights on her way past. Then she locked the front door, begining to stare outside the window. there didn't appear to be anyone outside. as far as she could see.

"Can you see me," the voice asked.

"Listen, I am...two seconds away from calling the police," Casey exclaimed.

"They'd never make it in time," said the voice, "We're out in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you want," Casey asked, tears dripping all over her face,

"To see what your insides look like," the voice exclaimed.

"Casey didn't hang up the phone, instead she just took it away from her ear. She began to walk away from the window, but the door bell rang.

"Ahhhh! Who's there," she stuttered out, her hear pounding.

Then the phone in her hand rung. The guy on the other end must have hung up before.

"You should never say 'who's there,' it's a death wish," said the voice, "You might as well come out here to investigate a stange wish or something."

"Look, you've had your find so you'd better leave or else," Casey cried out.

"Or else what?" the voice asked.

"Or else my boyfiend will be here soon and he'll be pissed when he find out," Casey said.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend," the voice exclaimed.

"I lied! I do have a boyfriend," Casey explained, "He'll be here any second."

"Sure," the voice said sarcasticly.

"I swear," Casey screamed, "He's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you."

Ooooh, I'm scared," the voice said," I'm shaking in my boots. hIs name wouldn't be Steve, would it?"

"How do you know his name?" Casey asked.

"Turn on the patio lights," the voice said.

"Casey, crying all her body water away, walked over and turned on the lights. Outside was her boyfriend Steve, tied up to a chair.

"Oh god," screamed Casey. She unlocked the door but then she realised that the voice could be outside and waitiung for her.

"Look, what do you want with Steve and I," Casey asked.

"I want to play a game. It's simple," the voice explained, "You'll answer questions, guess them right and you live. You get them wrong and well..."

"No...no please," the voice said.

Casey turned off the porch lights and went to hide behind hte television.

"We'll have a practice question, "said the voice, "Name the killer in Halloween. Come on it's your favourite scary movie."

"Please no," Casey begged, "Ok, Michael!."

"Yes, good. Now next question, name the killer in Friday the Thirteenth," said the voice.

"Jason!" Casey answered.

"Wrong! No way, the original killer was Jason's mother," the voice, Jason didn't show up until the sequel."

"You tricked me," Casey cried in the phone.

"Poor steve, I'm sorry but he's out! Luckily for you there's a bonus round," said the voice.

Casey got up and turned on the patio lights. Outside Steve was dead in his char. He was gutted, all his inside on the outside, all over the ground and seat.

"Hay, we're no finished here," said hte voice, "Last question. Which door am I at."

"Please no," Casey said.

"Your call," the voice said. One of hte pool chairs smashed through the glass door. Casey ran to the other back door. She slowly went and opened the door. Casey jumped outside, hesitating before she closed the door.

Casey took a peek inside through a window. She saw someone in a black suit run past. She knew this was her only chance of escape. So Casey got on all fours and began crawling. Just as she was almost on the otherside of the house, Casey took a look through the window.

Someone in a black robe with a ghostface halloween mask turned around a look straight at her. he jumped out and grabbed her. She luckily got up and ran. But the got closer to her and stabbed her deep in the chest.

The man pushed her down and started strangling her. She flt like hse was going ot die then and there. But something caught her ears. The sould of a cars wheels getting closer. Casey kicked the man in the crotch (hoping it was a man).

Casey ran for it, her parents were steps away from the door.

"Mom," Casey said, she couldn't talk so no one heard her. The man pushed her down and started stabbing her. Casey, before she died took off the mask of her killer.

The Beckers walked inside ot find hte hous full of smoke. The kitchen was on fire.

"Casey, Casey!" Mrs Becker called. There was no answer.

"Go over to the McEnczies I'll call the police," commanded Mr. Becker. Mrs. Becker didn't answer she walked over to the phone and picked it up the phone, getting ready to dial the police. But she could hear something.

"Casey, baby," Mrs Becker said. All she could hear was someone being dragged. Then the phone went dead. Mrs. Becker walked outside and got no further than the edge of the front patio. Casey was found hanging from a tree, she was gutted and everything was hanging out.

"Ahhhhh!" Mrs. Becker screamed her lungs out.


	2. The Next Day

2. The Next Day

On the night of Casey Beckers death, I Sidney Prescott was typing up one of my assignments on my computers. It was an english speech that was due soon.

Suddenly I hear a noise from outside, it sounded like a branch broke from the tree outside. Probably just a possum or some animal, I thought to myself. But I just had to check what it was.

When I went to open the window I could see darkness something was moving, After i opened it and stuck my head out, a hand grabbed my hand.

"Ah," I screamed. Then slowly the body of my boyfriend came into view.

"Billy what are you doing," I asked him, "My dad will kill you."

'It occured to me that I have never climbed through your window," Billy exclaimed.

"Ok, it's out of your system, now go," i snapped. Then my dad opened the door. Luckily I had my closet door up against it so it doesn't open all the way.

"Can you knock," I asked.

"I thought I heard screaming," he said.

"No there wasn't any screaming," I told him. I let him open the door.

"Well I'm going to hit hte sack," he explained, "My flight leaved first thing in the morning. I'm staying at the Hilton." That was it, he went off to bed.

"That was a close one," Billy said through one of my stuffed toys.

"Billy, you shouldn't be here," I told him.

"Well I was watching the Excorcist on television," he explained, "And it got me thinking of us."

"It did," I said, surprised by what he had just said.

"It was edited for television. You know, all the good stuff was cut out. It got me thinking of us," Billy continued, "About two years ago we started off hot and heavy . A nice solid R rating going onto an NC seventeen. And now, things have changed and lately we're sort of edited for television."

"Oh," I said, a little speechless, "Oh so you thought you'd climb my window and have a little raw footage."

"No, no I wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule," Billy said with a little chuckle.

'I thought maybe we could do a little of the on top of the clothes stuff," Billy explained.

"Ok," I agreed, I just loved him too much to hurt him at the moment.

Passionately we began to kiss each other. Then, together we fell back onto my bed. We kept on kissing for a little while then I decided to end it.

"Ok, times up stud bucket," I said and we stopped.

"See what you do to me," Bully sarcasticly complained.

"Do you know what my dad will do to you," I said and got up.

"I'm going," he said.

"Ok," I replied and walked up to the window to watch him go. We took one final kiss and then he began to climb out the window.

"You know I appreciate the romantic gesture," I told him.

"Hay about the sex stuff, I'm not trying to rush you at all. I was only half serious," he explained.

"Hay Billy, would you settly for a PG thirteen relationship." I asked.

"What's that," he asked.

I opened up the top of my night gown revealing my bra, He gave a chuckle and then left.

In the morning i got up to see my dad had all ready left. His bed was all ready made so that was one less thing to worry about.

After breakfast I walked to school. Halfway I met my best friend Tatum. Her brother worked at the local police station, usually she had something to say to me. But today she didn't.

When we arrived at school i was astounded. There were reporters and cops everywhere.

"Tatum, what's going on," i asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" she exclaimed

"Would I be asking," I said.

"Casey Becker and Steve Ors were murdered last night," she explained. This was the first time I'd heard of this ever.

"What, no way," I said.

"And we're not just talking killed, it was like splatter movie killed. Ripped open from end to end," Tatum exclaimed.

"Casey, she sits next to me in english," I told her.

"Not anymore," Tatum corrected, "It's so sad her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside."

"Oh my god," I mumbled, "Do they know who did it?"

"They're clueless. I mean they're interogatting the entire school, teachers, students," Tatum answered.

"Do they think it's school related," I asked.

"They don't know," Tatum exclaimed, "Duewy's saying this is the worst crim in years. Even worse than, well...it's bad."

We both went to our lockers and got our books for class. After hte bell rang we headed to class, awkwardly mine was english.

When I sat down in my seat I couldn't help but stare at the empty seat beside me. A few days ago an inoccent girl had sat in that chair. Last night, that girl had been killed by a sicko, along with her boyfriend.

During the day people were sent off to be interviewed by the police. I was summoned up during english.

"Sidney, it would appear to be your turn," our teacher said.

In the principles office," the sheriff and Tatum's brother, Duewy, were interogating people.

"Who's next," the sherifff asked.

"Sidney Prescott," both the principal and Duewy said.

I walked in and sat down in front of the sheriff.

"Hi Sidney," the sheriff greeted.

"Sheriff Burke, Duewy," I answered.

"That's Deputy Riley today Sid," Duewy corrected.

"How is everything," Sheriff Burke asked.

"Good."

"And your Dad."

"We're fine, thanks."

"We're going to keep this very brief. The police just want to ask you some questions," my principal said.

It was very simple they asked me where I was last night. Was I close with Casey or Steve. Simple questions.


	3. Home Alone

3. Home Alone

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. But although i didn't know Casey much, the absense of her was everywhere. As well as steve's.

After school I caught the bus home, I couldn't deal with walking anymore. I got off the bus after saying goodbye to Tatum and then walked up to my front door.

Once inside I completed some of my homework and printed out my english speech. Everything was all in order. Then something got me thinking. I didn't want to spend days home alone. Not with the murders of Casey and Steve.

I gave Tatum a call and she said it was a good idea, what with the murders.

"I'll pick you up at seven, okay," Tatum said.

"Yeah, bye."

I went upstairs and packed all my clothes that I would need. After I finished I sat down and turned on the television. Immediately what came on was news about Casey and Steve. I flicked the channels until i found something interesting. It was a report from Gale Weathers Top Story.

"The towns in shock and no one can quite believe what has happened here," Gale said, "Although this is not the first time Woodsboro has endured such tradgety. Only a year ago Morean Prescott, wife and mother, was found raped and murdered. Not far from this town square."

I just couldn't handle it anymore. I turned the television off, I got up and went to lay down on the front rooms sofa.

I woke up at past seven, the phone was rining. I answered, it was Tatum calling to tell me she would be here soon.

"I'm going to swing by the video sstore. i was thinking Tom Cruise all the right moves," Tatum suggested.

"What ever just hurry up, okay," I said and hung up.

Suddenly the phone rang again.

"Tatum just get in the car," i snapped but was interrupted.

"Hello Sidney," a deep voice said.

"Uh...hi who is this?" I asked.

"You tell me," the voice said.

"Well I have no idea," I replied.

"Scary night isn't it. With the murders and all it's like right out of a horror movie," the voice exclaimed.

""You gave yourself away Randy," I said. Randy was one of my friends from school. He is totally and utterly obsessed with horror movies.

"Are you calling from work? Tatums on her way over," I asked and turned a lamp on.

"Do you like scary movies Sidney," he asked.

"I like what you're doing with your voice Randy. It's sexy," I told him.

"What's your favourite scary movie," he asked.

"Oh come on, you know I don't watch that shit," I exclaimed.

"Why not, are you scared," he asked.

"No, I mean what's the point they're all the same. Some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl who can't act. Who's always running up the stairs when she should be going out the front door," I explained, "It's insulting."

"Are you alone in the house," the voice asked, I was getting sick of questions.

"Randy, that's so unoriginal. I'm dissapointed in you," I said with a laugh.

"Maybe that's because I'm not Randy," the voice said. This got me a whole lot scared.

"So who are you," I asked.

"The question isn't who am I. It's where am I," he said.

"So where are you," I asked (still questions and no answers!).

"Your front porch," the voice exclaimed.

"I went down the hallway walking to the front door. I turned on lights as I went by. "Why would you call from my front porch," I asked.

"That's the original part."

I walked to the front door, looking ou the window. "Oh yeah. Well I call your bluff," I said. At that moment I unlocked the door knowing that if I was wrong I was a dead girl.

When I walked outside there was no one there. I scanned the horizon. As far as I could see there was no one there. "So where are you," I asked.

"Right here," he replied. I took a second look around an saw no one again.

"Can you see me right now," I asked the person on the phone.

"Uh huh," he answered.

"Ok then," I said, I stuck my finger up my nose, 'What am I doing then." I taunted them for a while waiting for an answer.

"Nice try Randy. Tell Tatum to hurry up, okay bye now," I said.

"If you hang up on me you'll die just like your mother," the voice threatened, "Do you want to die Sidney, your mother sure didn't."

"Stuff you, you creep," I snapped and hung up. I ran inside and locked the person had me on the ground but I was still fighting. They gave me a head butt and got ready to slice and dice me. As they raised the knife I kicked them, they flew back landing back first.

This was my chance to escape. I jumped up and tried to get out the front door, but it was locked. The person was laready getting up. They tried to swing the knife at me but I ran past avoiding it.

I ran up the stairs with the killer right behind me. Running into my bedroom I used the same door trick I did with my dad.

The killer was struggling to get the door open, swinging the knife at me. I tried to call the police but the local phone line in my house was down.

I tried to call nine one one on my computer, it was easy. When it asked me what the emergence was, I turned around to see the killer, but they were gone.

Suddenly Billy was at my window. I ran over and helped him in.

"The doors locked, I heard screaming," he said.

"The killers here. He's in the house," i told him. He kept reasurring me he was gone. then out of Billy's pocket dropped a celular mobile phone.

That's when it hit me. A celular phone was the only way to call when hte phone lines were down. Slowly I stepped away. Then I ran away, running to the front door.

When I open it I was shocked by the ghostface mask being held up by Duewy. I gave a big loud scream. The cops ran inside and came out with Billy.

Tatum finally showed up, she went inside and grabbed my bags and we headed off back to the police station.

Gale Weathers tried to get something out of Tatum, but didn't.

On that night I was sure that my boyfriend was a cold blooded killer.


End file.
